


Fighting Writers Block Drabbles

by SerpaSas



Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, feel free to send me prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpaSas/pseuds/SerpaSas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just various drabbles I write in an attempt to fight my writers block. Various fandoms, various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ketchup (SPN, Ruby/Sam)

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby/Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural, Ruby/Sam

The ketchup smells like sugar, and the sweetness mixes strangely with the way the salt coating the fries burns your tongue, just a little, just enough to ground you. Just enough to remind you of what you are.

You have to remind yourself sometimes. A lot of the time. Being with Sam does that to you, which is ridiculous because _he's_ not even really human, so why should he make you feel like you are?

But when his hands are on you- large and rough with callouses he's been building up from birth in a body that he's never left, the only body he knows- you can feel them in a way that you shouldn't, not in borrowed (not stolen, this time, and maybe that makes all the difference) skin. And when he smiles, its like he doesn't care that he face he's looking at is false, that his angel buddy could describe in horrific detail exactly how your face reflects your soul; or whatever it is that you are.

Sam reminds you what it is to be _human_ , even while you feed him your blood to make him more demon and pull him deeper into hell.


	2. Silver (Teen Wolf, Scott)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Scott McCall

Silver is one of the myths about werewolves, Deaton says, that is just and only that; a myth. He says a bullet made of it wont be any worse than one made of lead, that a knife forged of it will simply cut like any other. He tells you silver chains won't hold you down any better, that ingesting it wouldn't be like poison. 

Deaton knows more about wolves than your entire pack put together, more than Allison's family has taught her so far and Stiles's research has uncovered, more than even Isaac and yours months of being werewolves has given in practical experience. Deaton knows a lot, even if he doesn't always choose to share what he knows with you. But about silver not having anything real to do with werewolves, you think he's wrong.

Silver is the Argent's, wolfsbane bullets and codes they don't follow and broadswords in the night. Silver is the moon, controlling you like it controls the oceans, your wolf a tide and your humanity the shore, covering it and drowning out anything but instinct. Silver is the flash of an arrowhead, of fangs, of a necklace placed on a murderer's slashed throat. Silver is the metallic tang in the scent of blood, the predator in you constantly seeking it out.

A silver bullet may not be your kryptonite, but that doesn't mean you don't live with it anyways.


	3. peppermint (Parker/Eliot/Hardison)

“Peppermint kisses!”

All of Eliot's training, field experience, and the years of knowing her still weren't enough to not be surprised when Parker dropped on him from the ceiling to press her mouth against his.

She did taste like peppermint, though, her lips a bit sticky from the candycanes she had been eating all day.

“Ay, why does Eliot get all the sugar?” Alec's voice was surprisingly close, just behind him, and the hitter allowed himself an internal sigh at how much he let his guard down around these two cons. 

Parker pulled away only to stand on her toes and lean over Eliot's shoulder to kiss Alec, his body pressed between them.


End file.
